Tão diferentes
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Completa-LC / Ele era tão diferente, e isso o encantava. KardiaXDégel O primeiro encontro dos aspirantes a cavaleiro de ouro. Eu creio que seja Fluffy XD


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI**. Se não gosta, já sabe...

_Bom gente, resolvi fazer esse oneshot para "certas pessoas" sussegarem _

_um pouco o faixo (sim, isso foi uma DIRETA HAUSHAIUHS), enquanto eu não _

_termino o último capítulo da "Cura"._

_Mas enfim, resolvi mostrar a infância dos nossos queridos douradinhos._

_Espero que gostem! lol~_

_Reviews, please!_

_Boa leitura,_

**_-_**

(**ps.** Por serem crianças, eu diria que a fic poderia ser classificada como _Fluffy_... Tá docinha, docinha...Rsrs)

-

**Fanfic betada por:** _Lhu-Chan, minha Musa amada que me atura todos os santos dias_ :) **s2**

-

**Tão diferentes**

-

Em uma manhã do outono grego, vários garotos conversavam animadamente no pátio do santuário. Não deviam ter mais que oito ou nove anos. Alguns eram baixos, outros mais gordinhos, também havia os cabeludos, os tímidos, os falantes. Contudo, dentre tanta diversidade , todos eles possuíam algo em comum: A missão de tornar-se cavaleiro.

Mais adiante, um grupo composto por doze garotos mantinha-se unido por ordens superiores. Esse pequeno grupo fora o escolhido para receber um treinamento distinto dos demais. Selecionados um a um, os pequenos buscavam se entrosar entre eles. Mal sabiam que mais tarde iriam compor o exército de Athena em sua mais elevada posição. Seriam os cavaleiros dourados, a elite dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros da deusa da justiça.

Todos os garotos pareciam estar se dando muito bem, com exceção de dois deles. Ambos estavam sentados em uma mureta afastada. Um deles admirava o grupinho falante a alguns metros de si, enquanto o outro se limitava a encarar o chão.

Diferente do companheiro ao lado, o pequeno Dégel gostaria muito participar daquela conversa animada, porém, lhes faltava coragem para enturmar-se.

Chegara da França a pouco mais de três meses, não havia conseguido assimilar muito bem o idioma grego, deveras complicado. Por isso, preferia isolar-se afim de não cometer nenhuma gafe. E o fator "timidez" também era um empecilho para se enturmar.

Tentou vez ou outra puxar papo com o sueco ao seu lado, porém, o máximo que conseguiu extrair deste fora seu nome, Albafica, e sua nacionalidade.

Voltou seus belos olhos azulados para o grupo a sua frente, os pousando em um garoto em particular.

Ele era falante, todos prestavam atenção nele! Falava, gesticulava, ria, berrava, acenava e sorria. Dégel o achou divertido demais. Desejava tanto ser como ele. Admirava o dom da comunicação, era cativante.

Passou a notar a aparência do colega, diferente de seus cabelos ruivos, espetados e ligeiramente bagunçados, o garoto possuía cachos loiros que emolduravam seu belo rosto, caindo até seus ombros. Sua pele era mais morena do que a de Dégel, óbvio, o garoto era grego, vivia banhado pelo sol quente, enquanto o ruivo vivia trancado dentro de um orfanato francês. Seus olhos também eram azuis, porém lembravam a tonalidade do céu, enquanto os de Dégel, lembravam o mar. O grego também era mais alto que ele. Eram distintos, completamente, e isso era fato.

O francesinho ainda estava perdido em seus devaneios quando três garotos se aproximaram de si.

_- Olá, menino ruivo, qual o seu nome?!_

Dégel quase caiu da mureta em que estava sentado. A poucos centímetros de si estava o grego a quem tanto admirava há poucos instantes. Sentiu as faces pegarem fogo. Precisou abaixar o rosto antes de respondê-lo.

_- De...Dégel...- sussurrou envergonhado._

- Ah! É bacana te conhecer Dégel! Eu me chamo Kardia, e esses dois aqui são meus amigos Régulos - Apontou um moreno de cabelos castanhos claros e olhar felino - e o Mani – Encerrou mostrando um garoto alto, com cabelos espetados azulados e sorriso maroto.

_- Prazer... Em conhecê-los...-_ Dizia pausadamente. Precisava ter certeza do que estava dizendo, não poderia errar as palavras e se esforçava em conter os erres carregados para que a pronuncia ficasse entendível.

_- Digo o mesmo! Por que não junta-se a nós? Você e o seu amigo ali –_ Replicou, apontando Albafica.

_- Ele...Ele não é meu amigo, isso é, eu mal consegui falar com ele...Deve estar sentindo falta da Suécia, veio de lá... Só sei seu nome e sua nacionalidade._

Enquanto Dégel respondia Kardia, Mani praticamente havia se debruçado em cima do sueco, parecendo cheirá-lo.

_- Sai de cima de mim, seu BRUTO!_ – Berrava um assustado Albafica.

_- Iiih, qual é? Eu só queria saber se esse cheiro de flores vinha de você, cazzo!_

Dégel e Kardia riram, assim como todos os que acompanhavam a cena. Irritado, Albafica limitou-se a se levantar e sair de perto do troglodita que havia atrapalhado seu sossego. Foi sentar em um banco mais adiante, onde um loirinho de olhos fechados lhe fazia companhia. Achou estranho o fato deste permanecer daquele jeito, porém não estava afim de puxar papo.

Ainda sentado na mureta, Dégel conversava com o novo amigo. Régulos, sentindo que estava sobrando ali, resolveu juntar-se com o grupo risonho que ouvia Mani reclamar do sueco indignado.

_- Nossa, que legal, você veio da França!_ - Dizia um animadíssimo Kardia.

_- Sim, mas não era legal lá...-_ Suspirou, lembrando-se dos mal tratos que sofria - _Os garotos de lá eram malvados comigo..._

_- Ora, mas não se preocupa Dégel! Eu juro que se alguém aqui tentar te fazer alguma maldade, eu, Kardia, futuro cavaleiro de escorpião, irei defendê-lo com toda minha força_! - Replicou confiante, segurando as mãos delicadas do pequeno francês.

Um belíssimo sorriso iluminou o rosto de Dégel. Jamais imaginou que alguém pudesse se oferecer para protegê-lo daquela forma. Afinal, desde que se conhecera por gente, ninguém jamais havia se importado consigo, e justo aquele grego falante havia se proclamado defensor de si.

Quando deu-se por si, Kardia havia o abraçado calorosamente. Como um bom grego, o jovem aspirante a cavaleiro gostava de demonstrar o que sentia através do contato físico.

Completamente atrapalhado, Dégel correspondeu o abraço do amigo, sentindo o aroma cítrico que exalava dos cachos loiros e macios. Se pudesse, ficaria envolvido naquele abraço por toda a eternidade. Não se lembrava do último abraço que havia recebido, aliás, indagava se alguém o havia abraçado em toda sua vida.

Teve medo de não sentir nunca mais aquela sensação de proteção e calor quando o grego soltou-lhes do abraç olhares se encontraram. Dégel ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados.

_- Não se preocupa, eu te prometo que vou ficar bem forte e matarei quem um dia ousar tirar esse sorriso lindo dos seus lábios_. – Diza um decidido Kardia.

_- Não vou me preocupar... Prometo_.

_- Ótimo! Sabe, você é o menino mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida..._ - O grego sussurrava sem jeito, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos, buscando dar continuidade a sua fala. - _Digo, eu nunca tinha visto alguém com os cabelos da cor do seu, então eu pensei se... Se quando ficarmos grandes e fortes, se você não gostaria de ser o meu... Namorado._

Fora direto e não deixou a chance lhes escapar. Como um bom escorpiano. Relacionamentos homossexuais eram historicamente comuns entre os gregos do sexo masculino. Principalmente os que treinavam para servir a um soberano, deus, entre outras funções. O correto seria o um jovem manter relações com um homem mais velho afim de conseguir aprender com o ancião vários conhecimentos. Porém, como em toda a sociedade, essa regra não era seguida a risca há tempos.

O pequeno ruivo sentiu o rosto foguear. Não imaginava receber tal proposta e assustou-se com a naturalidade que o loiro abordava aquele tipo de assunto, e ainda mais com aquela proposta no mínimo inusitada. Era novo, porém tinha um grau de maturidade maior do que os garotos de sua idade. Reflexo da vida dura que tinha levado desde que fora abandonado com meses de vida em um orfanato extremamente rígido.

Respirou fundo, buscando uma resposta para o amigo. Olhou em seus olhos azuis e sentiu todo o anseio que este nutria por sua resposta.

_- Eu...eu não sei...é estranho...e...-_ Tentava responder. Estava gaguejando e precisava mentalizar as palavras para não ocorrer nenhum deslize.

_- Por favor, eu prometo que vou ser um bom namorado, eu não vou brigar com você e nem deixar você chorar, eu prometo que só brinco com você, se você quiser!_ – Dizia desesperadamente, era inocente, mal sabia o que um namoro significava em si. Porém, em sua mente infantil, ter um namorado implicava em ser adulto, maduro, e era exatamente isso que Kardia gostaria de ser.

Dégel lembrou-se do abraço caloroso que recebera há alguns instantes atrás. Lembrou-se também do quanto o grego era falante e animado. O encarou como um todo, percebendo o quão ele era bonito. Logo as dúvidas dissiparam de sua mente. Por que não ter aquele grego a quem tanto se afeiçoou como namorado?

_- Tudo... Bem... Eu aceito_. - Murmurou de cabeça baixa. Tímido demais para encarar o '_namorado_'.

_- Não vai se arrepender, Dégel. Obrigado!_ – Respondia animadíssimo.

Quando levantou o rosto para observar a euforia do grego, Dégel foi tomado novamente pelos braços de Kardia. Logo, sentiu os lábios do outro fazerem pressão contra os seus. Repentinamente, Kardia saiu correndo, acenando para o '_namorado_' alegremente.

- _Eu já volto! Mal posso esperar para contar a Mani e Régulos que tenho um namorado_!

Dégel ficou atônito, jamais pensou que alguém pudesse ser tão espontâneo quanto Kardia. Sorriu sozinho, observando o novo '_namorado_' novamente se tornar centro das atenções. Sentiu-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Não se sentia feliz há muito tempo.

Mas o destino separou o _recém formado casal_. Ambos foram distribuídos em regiões diferentes para o árduo treinamento. Enquanto Dégel foi enviado para a Sibéria, Kardia continuaria nas terras gregas. Cabia ao tempo dizer se, aquele sentimento infantil e puro, iria sobreviver e se transformar em algo maior...

**-**

**Fim**

**-**

* * *

**N/A: **_Genteee,_

_espero que tenha saido do agrado de vocês!_

_É tão mais fácil e menos trabalhoso no quesito (será que alguém já fez uma fic assim??) usar _

_os personagens de LC nas fics :) Hehehehe._

_A única coisa que complica é que tem pessoas que ainda acham que, pelos antigos dourados_

_serem a imagem e semelhança (física) dos atuais, herdaram também o mesmíssimo cérebro..._

_Não se deixem enganar XD_

_Mas uma coisinha: Eu sei que Dégel tem, originalmente, cabelos verdes e Kardia, azuis, porém_

_eu acho estranho isso, prefiro bem mais padrões dentro do 'normal'. Rsrs_

_A respeito da Cura: Gente, peloamordehades, eu NÃO abandonei a fic no ÚLTIMO capitulo!_

_Ele está sendo feito, muito longo, muito trabalhoso...Espero que compreendam e tenham paciência!_

_Valew!*-*_

_**Reviews please**!!! (chata xd)_

_**..**_

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_


End file.
